I Believe We Have Met Before
by jessicaanne00
Summary: Been a year since Edward left in NM.He has been in Canada with his family sad and frustrated at his existence.Carlisle decides its time for college they begin college at Dartmouth,where Bella also is. Bella helps Edward find himself again. EdwardsPOV
1. Chapter 1

Bella. My Bella...no not _my _Bella. A searing shot of pain inflicted my heart as I thought of this, I did not mind this though. In fact I relished it, reminding myself of what a soul-less monster I was. I felt like jumping off a cliff of great heights, landing in shark infested waters, ha as if that would end my existence. I am a demon, sent from hell, the sole purpose of me made to destroy innocents. Innocents like Bella, beautiful selfless Bella, but never my self- the immortal creature.

I could hear Esme's thoughts downstairs, she was worried about me as always, it was probably due to the fact that she, like everybody else,had not seen me since the day after I left Bella- my breathing the only thing reassuring her I was here. I was wearing the the same clothes I wore when I left Bella in the woods, my hair mostly gone, I had cut it a couple of days after I had left Bella, wanting to be seen as a blank canvas, void of any emotions or memories on the surface. It helped that vampires hair didn't grow, I didn't need to keep on top of it, I chose not to bath or shower as well, going out only to hunt once every couple of months. The more time I had doing nothing the more time I could spend with thoughts of Bella swimming around my head, my own personal version of dreaming.

Carlisle's mental voice interrupted my thoughts

_'Edward' _he shouted in his head _'family meeting, make sure you come, you _are _part of this family'_ he commanded. Ugh, great, it thought sarcastically. But I thought I'd better go, it must be important if I was called to attend. I slowly got up to my feet and risked a glance in the mirror- I looked awful. That didn't matter though as long as Bella was safe and without me there she would be _much _safer, well as safe as a danger magnet can be I added. I creaked my bedroom door open and trudged down the the stairs, ready to be greeted by the wrath of my family.

I heard six mental gasps as I turned the corner, coming into their view.

"Mind reader remember?" I attempted to joke, but my voice came out in a horrible dead monotone. Esme was the first to break the silence, running over to me and enveloping me in a motherly embrace. I buried my face into her neck and she kissed a bald spot on top of my head. I tuned into my families thoughts.

_'My baby! How could we have let him get like this!'_-ESME

_'Dude, you look so rough'_-EMMETT

_'They think he looks bad on the outside, imagine if they felt his emotions...'_-JASPER

_'He looks bad...he must of really loved her, I feel almost bad for giving her a hard time now, she made him so happy. If your listening Edward I said almost.'_-ROSALIE

_'What happened to him? Poor Edward, I knew he should have stayed with Bella, they were meant to be.'_-ALICE

The thoughts that surprised me the most though were Carlisle's, he was literally at a loss for thoughts never mind words. I think he's always thought of me to be the the one who can handle anything, clearly not this time- Bella's changed everything about me. I was getting tired of them gawking at me like I was half-human-half-vampire! I moved around them and made my way to the Dining room, or family meeting room, I looked behind me to see them still staring at the the spot I had just left, this was grating on my nerves. Jasper must have noticed my mood because he was the first to regain his composure, he followed my into the dining room, dragging Alice along with him. I sat down and the others soon followed, I was sat in between Alice and Emmett. Carlisle cleared his throat and began,

"Well now that everyone's here we can begin" he paused and met everyone's gazes "as you know it has been nearly a year since we left Forks." Yes I knew I had been counting the days, 340days ago I left the love of my existence. Carlisle continued

"So to keep up apprentices it may be a good idea to start high school..." I cut him off with a groan, I should have known this was coming, we had been in our home in Canada for quite a while now.

"I can't." I half whined to Carlisle Emmett snickered

"You can always wear a wig Edward!" Trust Emmett to make jokes at a time like this. I turned to glare at Emmett,

"I don't mean that Emmett, I don't care how I look!" I growled at him, then sighed "I just can't bear to go to high school again, it's too much" I whispered in a hoarse pained whisper. They all gave me sympathetic looks.

"What about college?" Carlisle asked "You've not attended college for a while." I actually thought about this and it didn't seem like such a bad idea. As long as I tried to block peoples thoughts out while we were there it should be fine.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled in response, seeing he was seeking an answer, I really wanted to be in dreamland with Bella again. All the others agreed as well, so in a month I would be starting college at Dartmouth-wonderful, I thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or any of its characters **

**Here is chapter 2- hope you like it!**

**1 Month Later**

I was currently sat on the floor in my room. I had been sat like this up until yesterday when I had to go and hunt so I didn't make any unfortunate humans my meal today. Alice had tried forcing me to get changed or at least shower, but I wasn't having any of it-Bella always said I was stubborn. I thought Bella was stubborn as well, but she wasn't when I left her. How could she believe I didn't love her? After all the times I'd told her I was madly in love with her, how could she believe I didn't love her when I told her that I didn't love her once?

Silly Bella!

Emmett burst through the door at this point,loud as usual,

" Hey Edward!" He greeted me "Maybe all the girls won't be after you this time, I mean you stink, have holes in your cloths and you have practically no hair-what a catch!" He finished in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Shut up Emmett!" I growled through my clenched teeth. "Its not all about looks! Its the person inside that matters! Also I will be extremely happy if the girls don't as much as glance at me!" I was getting agitated with Emmett so I decided it was time to get in my car. I stood up, pushing Emmett out of the way, as he was stood in front of the doorway and made my way to the Volvo. Esme wished me a good day on my way out, I didn't bother telling her that that would be impossible with Bella. I rested my head back against the cool leather headrest, waiting for the others-again.

After a while I beeped the horn, reminding them that we had to go. Shortly after they all piled into the car, with Alice in the front and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the back, I was driving of course. After a while Alice asked me,

"Edward aren't you going to ask me why I'm blocking my mind?" she said, disbelief colouring her tone. What? My eyebrows furrowed together, in truth I had been blocking their thoughts out they were currently just a mental hum at the back of my mind. I tried to delve into Alice's mind and found her singing mentally

'party like its 2012, we're gonna party like its the end of the world, it doesn't matter as long as we have each other, turn it up...' I quickly retreated from her mind, that song was quite annoying, what happened to the days of classical music? I realised that she must have had a vision, not that I cared, my future did not matter.

"I don't care what the stupid vision was about Alice" I told her truthfully. She shrugged my words off ,

"You'll find out later anyway" She confirmed after staring blankly ahead for a few moments.

We arrived at the college 10 minutes later, the car park was already packed, but we managed to spot a place not too far away from the main reception. On the way in I thought I saw Bella's rusty old truck out of the corner of my eye, but with the colour looking a bit more faded- I must really be going mad! We went and picked up our time tables from the front office, at first the lady behind the desk looked shocked at my appearance compared to the others, but soon recovered and handed the time-tables over. I had chemistry first, then 2 free lessons, with biology after dinner,**(AN:Don't know if this can be a real timetable because I'm 12 and from the UK lol)**what a coincidence I thought bitterly, did people want me to go mad? Jasper gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then they all went to their lessons, leaving me to find chemistry. The teacher looked a little taken aback when I walked in but told me she told me to go and take a seat. I sat right in the back corner, barely listening to what Dr Herum was saying, I knew it anyway. People kept giving me strange looks throughout the lesson, at least no girls were interested in me, my plan had worked. When the lesson was over I went and sat in my car and listened to Claire de Lune, Bella's favourite song, apart from her lullaby.

On the way into dinner I thought I saw Bella's truck again, I must be hallucinating. I grabbed a tray of random food and went and sat with my family.

"Hey Eddie-boy!" Emmett called, I growled under my breath, he knew I hated that nick name! The rest of my family greeted me in their thoughts. Once we decided we had spent enough time looking at our food to pass for eating, we stood up to leave, but just as I turned around someone encircled their arms around me.

Some I thought I'd never see again.

Someone my entire existence has been changed by.

Someone I love dearly.

Bella. Bella was here! Bella was well! She was_ hugging_ me just as I was catching up to time she released my from her arms and stepped back, blushing slightly-how I loved that!

"S-s-sorry" she stuttered in her angel like voice, looking down at her feet. I wanted to pick her up and twirl her around in my arms but I stopped myself. I was about to talk to her, but she walked away back to her table, stumbling along the way. Why was she leaving? Was she angry at me for leaving her? She just hugged me though so she can't be! Wait...that was before she actually saw me. She probably thought I was ugly like everyone else and she was embarrassed to be hugging a loser like me. That thought hurt me like nothing else, I nearly crumbled to the ground, but luckily Emmett caught me.

"Thanks" I murmured in gratitude, Bella must not know how much I hurt.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
